OffBalance
by bart4nat
Summary: Kaito is on a heist when he gets a surprise visit from a fully grown Conan, A.K.A Kudo Shinichi. Warning, boyxboy, lemon, don't like don't read. New summary, same story
1. Here we go

This is my new Magic Kaitou/Detective Conan crossover. I am still doing my other story but I had started this one and the plot bunnies wanted to play a little so Enjoy!

Warning: Slash, boyxboy Don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own MK or DC , just using them for your benefit!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heist was going well. Too well in the thief's opinion. He had only had to escape Hakuba's usual tricks and the small detective had yet to show up. That's what caused the curios worry to settle over him. Curious in, "why the hell am I

feeling like" this coupled with a " I-wonder-what-happened" worry. He had reached the roof and the moon was shining brightly, just a few days away from being a full moon. The thief held up his latest conquest, The Delong Star Ruby, which

was being borrowed from the New York Natural History Museum. He was disappointed even though he had known how small a chance it would be that this was the gem he was looking for. Even against the odds ,though, he couldn't help but

hope that this is it, the prize he'd been looking for. It never was though.

He moved to stand along the edge of the roof. _Might as well give them a good show_ he thought. _I mean it's not everyday I'm not so busy trying to outthink Detective-kun that I can do this. _Looking down at the thousands of fans( and handful of

not fans) he couldn't help but be caught up in the swirling of colors as people moved and waved signs. A sudden, blinding light pulled him from his reverie. It was the police, of course.

"Give it up Kid. You've got no where to go. The police will be on you in seconds." Normally, Nakamori's pathetic attempts to stall or catch him were amusing, not tonight though. He gave a small wistful sigh before preparing to launch himself of

the ledge.

"You know, you really should listen to him," said a strangely familiar voice. _Ah…finally._

"Chibi-tantei-kun…" the smirk died on his lips along with the words when he turned around to be greeted by a fully grown Detective of the East. _He looks exactly like me…Well, except for the hair._ Was the first thought that went through his

mind when it restarted.

"Can't keep your detective straight, Kaitou Kid-kun? I wonder how you keep getting away with such a bad memory." The amusement in his tone belied his words.

An equally amused but still slightly curious mask was put on and the obvious bait was ignored in favor of placing his own. "My, tantei-kun, you've grown." His reward was a shocked expression quickly replaced by a calculative look. _He _

_recovered faster than me… _Kaito thought wryly. Kudo tapped his chin before saying thoughtfully "Yes, well, such a tiny body tends to grow tiresome." The confirmation threw Kaito off-balance and before he knew what was happening he had ]

been surrounded by Nakamori and his men. Unable to take his eyes off Kudo he acknowledged the police with a "Nakamori-keibu, men. His common sense overruling curiosity, his mind quickly thought to find an escape route but was

surprised when he found none. _Must've been Kudo_… he thought to himself.

He tuned into the conversation between Kudo and Nakamori when he heard Kudo being congratulated. "…I never would've thought you could've stalled him long enough for us to get here."

"Yes, well.." Kudo started to reply "… I know someone like him and only a few things can distract them. I just happened to know one of them." He could tell that Kudo was hinting at something but the answer was just out of reach. He wanted

to ask why but restrained himself, barely. Luckily, Nakamori asked it for him. "And what would that be?" _Thanks, keibu_.

"It's nothing big, really. Someone with a high intelligence loves things he can't solve right away. A mystery, if you will. Once he gets a whiff of one he'd do anything to find a way to solve it. And if it was a good enough mystery, they'd follow it

home."

_He couldn't mean…_He let a smirk cross his lips briefly and gave a tiny nod, to show he got it. With the message sent Kudo turned around to leave. Another of the men moved to take his place but Nakamori turned after Kudo. "Kudo-kun?..."

Kaito took his chance and rushed him. Caught off-guard the policeman spun around momentarily before falling onto the concrete roof. A _"Here we go" _and he was off, a white angel soaring over the cries of his admirers.

Back on the rooftop Nakamori was rampant. He didn't notice the absence of the detective who had purposefully given the thief a chance to escape.

Kudo Shinichi was getting comfortable in a cab he'd called before hand, preparing himself for the conversation that was sure to be waiting for him at home. He smiled softly to himself before drifting off to sleep the drive away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me if you want this continued


	2. What?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I only like to make them dance

Please enjoy! I was really tired when I moved this to the computer but if I don't get it up it'll be a while. It's been sitting on paper for a while I just wish I could scan it up or something instead of taking 2 hours to type it

When he arrived at his house Shinichi wasn't surprised to find his door unlocked, or to se Kaitou Kid sitting on his favorite leather chair in the library, reading a Lupin book. The robber didn't look up when he heard Shinichi walk in; "You've got

quite a bit of thief books here, detective. Considering changing occupation?" His tone was light but Shinichi could practically hear the curiosity bubbling just below the surface. He took a seat on the sofa across from Kid and ignored the jest.

Steeping his fingers in his lap, Shinichi sat, waiting for the thief's curiosity to finally break free.

Finally, after about 5 minutes of silence and the occasional flip of a page, Kid put the book down on the corner table and with a small, barely discernable sigh, he adopted the same position his rival held.

Shinichi quirked and eyebrow, "Well?"

"Well…are we going to sit here all day seeing who can not talk the longest or are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" At the end of his small speech Kid had dropped his façade momentarily and Shinichi was able to catch a glimpse

of the whirl of emotions plaguing the white clad thief. A smirk stole across his face and for a short moment he wondered why it felt so good knowing how he affected the thief. His detective mind locked it away for later analysis before

returning to the issue at hand. He still didn't know why he had gone to the heist, let alone implied that something was going on. He had stood outside the building for an hour before deciding that what he was doing was stupid and just

going inside.

Shinichi was surprised when a voice shocked him out his contemplations. Not the voice, but the fact that he had let his mind wander so much.

"Well?" The impatience in the voice was clear, and Shinichi scolded himself.

"Tell me you're theory first, and I'll fill in any blanks." It sounded reasonable and he could gather how much the thief knew before deciding on how much to tell him.

And, man, did Kid know a LOT. He told Shinichi everything from the clock tower incident to the last heist and what he thought about Conan's change in attitude.

"You were really into it that day, more than usual." Kid said. "It made me wonder if something had happened." _It was the day Ai had told him they had a cure_, Shinichi thought. The thief had described everything from how he always wore the

same outfit to heists and what he though that meant. It was surprising to the detective who could only stand there and watch the thief who has so meticulously observed him. It was shocking and oddly…pleasant to Shinichi.

Shinichi didn't know how long he had been staring at him but when he got his senses back enough to notice he found the thief staring straight at him with piercing blue eyes. _Not unlike my own_. _I wonder_… "Very observant, Kid." His plan in

mind, Shinichi spoke with a calm and confident air about him. Kid just kept staring so Shinichi continued. " I will answer all your questions and more…" _here we go_ "…on one condition." Kid's eyes narrowed suspiciously and, bracing his hands on

his knees, stood. "Tantei-kun, I wonder if you realize that I have just told you everything I know with no other motives than to find the truth. I came here because you asked me too and now you start playing games?" Shinichi knew Kid had

come of his own accord and was just pretending to be insulted to goad Shinichi into telling him. "I want you to take off your costume."

Kid's eyes turned an icy blue to match his voice. "No."

He turned around and was perched on the windowsill when Shinichi said something to stop him.

"Kuroba Kaito, 17 years old. Son of previous Kaito 1412, Kuroba Toichi. Childhood friend Aoko Nakamori. Cannot ice skate and is deathly afraid of fish. Need I go on?" Shinichi was smug and Kaito was frozen. Ever so slowly he turned around.

"What now? Are you going to turn me in Tantei-kun?" His voice was sarcastic and cautious all at once. The question surprised Shinichi though.

"Of course not. If I did that then what fun heists would I be able to go to?"

"You're serious." Kaito looked at him in quiet surprise. He still kept some reservations though. "You're supposed to catch me. If anyone ever finds out you know who I am and that you didn't turn me in there will be some serious

repercussions." He didn't know why he said it. It had just popped out without his thinking and he never let anything pop out without thinking. At least not while he still had his monocle on.

Shinichi laughed and Kaito found himself trying to memorize he sound. "Are you trying to convince me to turn you in?" His eyes widened when he realized that was what it had sounded like he said. _Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap_ is what his inner

Kaito was repeating. Lucky for him though Kid is a lot more smooth in convering up mistakes.

"Of course not, Tantei," He lied smoothly " I was just wondering what has made you lose your mind so completely and thoroughly." _Crap, that sounds bad too_.

While Kaito was busy panicking, Shinichi's eyes were twinkling.

_He's enjoying this,_ Kaito thought angrily _That fucking sadist is enjoying making me lose my cool. _Kaito gave Shinichi his best evil eye and decided to try to get back the upper hand.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this so much. Is that what gets you off? Seeing people squirm? You're a sick bastard. I liked you better as Conan." Kaito spit to the side in anger and knew he was making himself look foolish in his Kid outfit but

couldn't bring himself to care. His faced turned beet red though when Shinichi burst out laughing, hard. So hard he was on is knees clutching his stomach with tears pouring down his face. When his shaking finally subsided Kaito was still

standing, arms crossed, glaring down at the still kneeling detective.

"I've always wondered….what you would….be like without your kid persona on…but I never thought…you would be so …hilarious." His sentence was disturbed by the occasional laugh or gasp but it was still enough to disarm Kaito.

"What?" His voice was quiet. So quiet that he had to repeat himself louder to be heard over Shinichi's reappeared laughter. "What do you mean?" His poker face stayed on, just like his father had taught it to but he could feel it slipping with

every second Shinichi took to try and control his laughter.

"Sorry,sorry. I haven't laughed like that since….Well, ever I think. You see, I never planned on turning you in. You were an enigma to me. A person who could always outwit me. A thief who would return whatever he'd stolen and jump off a

building to save the detective trying to catch him. You were the one person I could never unravel and now that you're here…Well, I can't help but realize how stupid I've been. You were a boy like me, almost exactly like me actually, but I

refused to admit that I was anything like a thief. Someone who purposefully breaks the law I swore to uphold and I'm just an idiot. I've never really been one to babble on and on about something but right now I'm just super nervous and I

have absolutely no idea why because I'm the smart Detective Kudo who never gets nervous and has a million fan girls but for some reason I can't even compose myself enough to properly explain myself to a thief and that itself is stupid

because I'm not sure that there's really anything to explain but now that I've started I can't just stop because then you'll think that I was hiding something from you but I'm not and I'm an idiot. Especially for saying all of this to you while

you're just staring at me with the cutest dumbfounded expression I've ever seen…." Shinichi stopped for a split second realizing what he'd said. "And oh my god, that did not come out right, um, um, oh my go, oh my god, I cannot have

thought that you were cute because I'm a guy and you're a guy…" Kaito was still stuck in lala land and it took him longer to process what had been said. When he did all he could say was, "What?!" Shinichi stopped his manic pacing to look at

him in just as much confusion as Kaito felt. He actually might look like that because god knows his poker face had run off somewhere to hide a while ago….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow this did not turn out how I had written it at all. I stopped looking at the page I'd written on before I was even halfway through with this. Um, I didn't plan on jumping into the whole relationship like this so early on but it happened and

the plot bunnies will is my command. I'll try to get the next chapter up in less time than it took to write this one because even I hate waiting to read new chapters in stories I'm reading but it takes forever to type it up.

Did you know that when someone's eyes twinkle in real life it's because their pupils are dilating in interest? Just an interesting fact, so if you see someone twinkling at you…..


	3. Couldn't be helped

Wee! I'm baking cupcakes=) I'm so seriously sorry this took so long but the plot bunnies always wanna play when I'm half-asleep and I have to force myself just to write down ideas so I don't forget them *sweat drops* And there was also the fact that it wouldn't let me! I was mad and it wouldn't work no matter how many times I tried. I didn't have time to back through it and review it, sorry~ Hope you enjoy my perilous dive into citrusy goodness

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How it ended up like this, he didn't know… They'd gone from talking in the living room to making out on the bed in Shinichi's room and it was getting really hot, really fast. There wasn't a first date, no meet the parents. Hell, not even a "Hi, my

name's _____, wanna go out for a drink sometime?"! He didn't usually up and attack anybody. And he made a point to NEVER attack the detectives trying to catch him. Except for right now, of course. He couldn't take all the blame though; it

was the "cute" comment that had sent him over that invisible ledge. Invisible because he hadn't known it had been there. Hadn't known how badly he had wanted the detective. He hadn't even realized he was gay!

Needless to say, this was a shock to Kaito's system but with those gentle hands roaming his body, inspiring a fire under his skin, he didn't feel like thinking too deeply about anything. He couldn't _feel _anything except for the teenager above

him and the hot tongue tracing a fiery trail from his mouth to his ear to his neck to his….he arched under the spine tingling pleasure he felt, trying to get closer to the mouth suckling on his nipples. He could hear the detective chuckling at his

reaction but he wasn't ashamed. He loved that laugh, a true laugh, not the laugh of triumph he had always heard from Conan right before the end of a heist; or the dry bitter chuckle that sometimes accompanied his words.

Kaito tangled his hands in the hair almost exactly like his and dragged Shinichi's face back up to his, where he could ravage the warm mouth that had moments before been pleasuring him. A soft moan reverberated in their mouths but neither

knew or cared where it had come from. The next, louder one, though, came from Kaito when Shinichi's hands had slowly lowered themselves over the throbbing bulge in his pants. A forehead was laid against his when they were forced apart

by the need for air. Cerulean eyes gazed into his own, slightly violet, eyes and when he realized that part of the detective was blurry. He reached up to his eye to find that his monocle was still on. He was surprised. He had thought that it

had been discarded along with all the other clothes but it seemed that even when in the throes of passion, Shinichi was still as honorable as he'd always been. Hesitantly he took off the glass and stared straight at Kudo Shinichi, Detective of

the East, and rival of Kaito Kid. He had thrown off his disguise and even when some of the pleasurable haze cleared, he could not find it in himself to regret it.

Shinichi raised his hand and for one horrible second Kaito thought that he was going to be hit, but all the other did was caress his cheek as softly as he would a rose. Just a soft wisp of skin and Kaito found the longing and desire recurl itself

in his stomach harder than before.

He roughly grabbed the other and dragged him down for a harder, more desperate kiss. Hands were tearing at clothing and ripping sounds could be heard but both of the boys were beyond caring. Quickly, not wanting to be the uke, Kaito

flipped around so the he was lying between Shinichi's legs. He got a startled glance from Shinichi before he decided he didn't really care. Both were too caught up to realize they had no condoms or lube, but when they did they didn't care.

Everything was rushed. There was no real foreplay and Kaito only slowed when preparing Shinichi.

He stuck three of his fingers out and Shinichi took them in his mouth. Just watching the way his mouth moved made Kaito even harder, almost painfully so, and he took his hand back hurriedly so he could continue the preparations. He forced

himself to take a deep breath and slow down before entering Shinichi because he didn't want his , lover was it?, to feel any more pain than he had too. Slowly, he pushed his first digit into the tight hole and moved it around a little. Seeing

that it hadn't done too much, he carefully started his second one in. Upon feeling Shinichi tense, he leaned over to capture his mouth before breathing in his ear "Relax." Not 2 moments later he felt the warm muscle around his fingers relax

and made a scissor motion to stretch him more. A quiet hiss could be heard and suddenly, all of Shinichi's pain vanished. "D-do that again," was the first breathless thing Shinichi had said since it had all started and Kaito realized that he had

hit his prostate. Kaito willed himself not to thrust into the bedding as Shinichi squirmed and moaned, trying to feel that immense pleasure once again, and Kaito could feel his resolve quickly fading. Once again realizing they had no lube, Kaito

got up and ran to the bathroom, coming back with lotion before Shinichi had ever realized he was gone. He hurriedly applied the lotion to his twitching cock and positioned himself at the detective's entrance. He saw the raised eyebrow he

got at his rush and leaned over to seal the mouth that was about to ask some absurd question. When he felt Shinichi opening up underneath him, he plunged. Not really fast, but fast enough to get in half-way before the pain could reach the

other. He was surprised when the other just continued to impale himself further, when he had realized Kaito had stopped. "Why'd you stop?" Barely discernable, lost in the soft groan and Kaito realized that Shinichi was one of the few who

didn't feel pain their first time. That or it wasn't his first time but he discarded that thought quickly before burying himself all the way inside, the velvety walls tight and burning around him made him shudder to a stop. He realized the pleasure

was better moving and started to thrust his hips, going as deep as he could, but it wasn't deep enough for either of them. Kaito threw Shinichi legs over his shoulders and the next thrust left Kaito dizzy and Shinichi breathless for screaming.

Completely lost to himself, Kaito leant down whispered into Shinichi's ear "I want to hear you scream my name." And he did. Kaito had found the position that thrust him right into Shinichi's prostate and all too soon the thrusting became

erratic as they hurtled closer to the edge. Kaito's scream blended into Shinichi's as they both came together, Kaito's seed bursting into Shinichi as Shinichi clenched around him, both coming harder than they'd ever thought possible. For a

moment neither could remember their name's as they collapsed together. It was a few minutes before Kaito had the strength to pull himself out of Shinichi, his cum flowing out after him. _We're going to need showers tomorrow…_ were the last

thoughts the two had before falling asleep, Shinichi curled into Kaito.

Of course ever since his change back, Haibara had made a habit of stopping by in the morning to make sure nothing had ever happened during the night. It's really rather unfortunate that Shinichi had forgotten, but it couldn't be helped, now

could it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't sure if I should have put that last bit in the author's note but I decided it could be like an after scene narrator line ha-ha. Okay so I really, really need you to review this. I am so not sure if this was good or not 0.0 It took me like 2

hours to write but was there like too much thinking in between? Oh well, I hope you forgive me for not updating in so long and I thank you for sticking with it (even if it's only chapter three). Sorry! All I know about the next chapter is Haibara

and their attitudes…*sweat drops* I don't know when I'll next update because school is deciding to make us do SOOO much for homework just because we're nearing the end of the year…so annoying! Review for a cookie? Or a cupcake I

just made, they're yummy. You can choose if you review!


End file.
